thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Red Rose Speedway
enlace |anterior = Wild Life (1971) |actual = Red Rose Speedway (1973) |posterior = Band on the Run (1973) }} Red Rose Speedway es el cuarto álbum de estudio de Paul McCartney y el segundo de su nuevo grupo Wings, oficialmente acreditado a "Paul McCartney & Wings". A comienzos de 1972, McCartney decidió expandir su nueva banda, Wings, añadiendo un nuevo guitarrista, Henry McCullough, y llevando a cabo una gira europea. El grupo pasó varios meses en la carretera, primero con conciertos en Universidades británicas y posteriormente con una gira europea en estadios. Entre ambas giras, desde marzo hasta octubre, fue grabado Red Rose Speedway, en Los Ángeles y Londres. Inicialmente planeado como un doble álbum, Red Rose Speedway fue editado finalmente como un único disco. En marzo de 1973 fue editado "My Love", único sencillo extraído del álbum que entró en el Top 10 del Reino Unido y alcanzó el puesto #1 en Estados Unidos, siendo el segundo single de la carrera en solitario de Paul McCartney que llega a lo más alto en Norteamérica. El LP alcanzó el puesto #5 en el Reino Unido y el primer puesto en Estados Unidos. El diseño del disco, con una foto de portada tomada por Linda McCartney, corresponde a Eduardo Paolozzi, mientras que la contratapa contiene un mensaje en Braille dirigido a Stevie Wonder que dice: "We love ya baby". En 1993, Red Rose Speedway fue remasterizado y reeditado en CD como parte de The Paul McCartney Collection con "C Moon", "Hi Hi Hi", "The Mess" y "I Lie Around" como temas adicionales. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones escritas por Paul y Linda McCartney. #"Big Barn Bed" – 3:50 #*Paul McCartney - Bajo, piano, voz #*Linda McCartney - Teclado, Coros #*Denny Laine - Guitarra acústica, coros #*Denny Seiwell - Batería #*Henry McCullough - Guitarra eléctrica, coros #"My Love" – 4:08 #*Paul McCartney - Piano eléctrico, voz #*Linda McCartney - Coros #*Denny Laine - Bajo, coros #*Denny Seiwell - Batería #*Henry McCullough - Guitarra eléctrica #"Get On The Right Thing" – 4:16 #*Paul McCartney - Bajo, piano, guitarra eléctrica, voz #*Linda McCartney - Coros #*Dave Spinozza - Guitarra eléctrica #*Denny Seiwell - Batería #"One More Kiss" – 2:29 #*Paul McCartney - Guitarra acústica, voz #*Linda McCartney - Clavicémbalo eléctrico #*Denny Laine - Bajo #*Denny Seiwell - Batería #*Henry McCullough - Guitarra eléctrica #"Little Lamb Dragonfly" – 6:20 #* Junto a "Get On The Right Thing" fue grabado a finales de 1970 en las sesiones de grabación de Ram #*Paul McCartney - Bajo, voz #*Linda McCartney - Coros #*Denny Laine - Coros #*Denny Seiwell - Batería, percusión, coros #*Hugh McCracken - Guitarra eléctrica #"Single Pigeon" – 1:53 #*Paul McCartney - Piano, voz #*Linda McCartney - Coros #*Denny Laine - Bajo #*Denny Seiwell - Batería #*Henry McCullough - Guitarra acústica #"When The Night" – 3:37 #*Paul McCartney - Piano, voz #*Linda McCartney - Piano eléctrico, coros #*Denny Laine - Guitarra acústica, coros #*Denny Seiwell - Batería, coros #*Henry McCullough - Guitarra acústica, coros #"Loup (1st Indian On The Moon)" – 4:23 #*Paul McCartney - Bajo, guitarra, voces #*Linda McCartney - Órgano, voces #*Denny Laine - Guitarra eléctrica, voces #*Denny Seiwell - Batería, voces #*Henry McCullough - Guitarra eléctrica, voces #Medley – 11:16 #* ##"Hold Me Tight" ##*Paul McCartney - Voz, piano, bajo ##*Linda McCartney - Coros ##*Denny Laine - Guitarra eléctrica, coros ##*Denny Seiwell - Batería, coros ##*Henry McCullough - Guitarra eléctrica, coros ##"Lazy Dynamite" ##*Paul McCartney - Voz, piano, bajo, melotrón ##*Denny Laine - Harmónica ##*Henry McCullough - Guitarra eléctrica ##"Hands of Love" ##*Paul McCartney - Voz, guitarra acústica ##*Linda McCartney - Coros ##*Denny Laine - Guitarra eléctrica ##*Denny Seiwell - Batería, percusión ##*Henry McCullough - Percusión ##"Power Cut" ##*Paul McCartney - Voz, piano, melotrón ##*Linda McCartney - Piano eléctrico ##*Denny Laine - Guitarra eléctrica, coros ##*Denny Seiwell - Batería ##*Henry McCullough - Guitarra eléctrica Personal *Paul McCartney: Voz, coros, piano, bajo, guitarras, melotrón, piano eléctrico, moog *Linda McCartney: Coros, piano eléctrico, órgano, clavicémbalo, percusión *Denny Laine: Coros, guitarras, bajo, harmónica *Henry McCullough: Guitarras, coros, percusión *Denny Seiwell: Batería, percusión, coros *Hugh McCracken: guitarra *David Spinozza: guitarra Curiosidades En un primer monento, Red Rose Speedway estaba planeado como un doble disco. Sin embargo, antes de la edición algunas canciones fueron descartadas, reduciendo el disco a un único LP. Pese a todo, los primeros acetatos del disco muestran el siguiente listado de canciones: # "Big Barn Bed" # "My Love" # "When The Night" # "Single Pigeon" # "Tragedy" #* Inédita # "Mama's Little Girl" #* Editado en 1990 como cara B del single "Put it there" # "Loup (1st Indian On The Moon)" # "I Would Only Smile" #* Editado posteriormente en el álbum "Japanese Tears" de Denny Laine # "Country Dreamer" #* Editado como cara B del single "Helen Wheels" en 1973 # "Night Out" #* Inédita # "One More Kiss" # "Jazz Street" #* Instrumental # "I Lie Around" #* Editado como cara B del single "Live and Let Die" # "Little Lamb Dragonfly" # "Get On The Right Thing" # "1882" #* Inédita # "The Mess" ''Billboard'' 200 - Álbum nº1 | período = 2 de junio - 22 de junio de 1973 | sucesor = Living in the Material World de George Harrison }} Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney